cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
El Conquistador
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} El Conquistador is a medium sized, developing, and old nation at 298 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of El Conquistador work diligently to produce Oil and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of El Conquistador has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. El Conquistador allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. El Conquistador believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. El Conquistador will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. GWII Vet (Illuminati); GWIII Vet (Illuminati); FANPILE Vet (TPF); 4 time nuke recipient from the dishonorable NpO; TPF Member ID: 0068; The nation of El Conquistador (EC) originally started on CN as an independent nation. After encountering several tech raiders, the Government of EC unanimously decided to join a multi nation alliance. After reviewing several offers, EC found that the Illuminati best served it's interests thus joining them. Under the Illuminati banner EC fought in both GWII and GWIII, and was victorious against all opponents. After the conclusion of GWIII, EC felt that the Illuminati were no longer serving it's best interests. Wishing the Illuminati best wishes, EC departed on good terms from them and sought out a new alliance. After several days, EC enlisted into the ranks of the former alliance known as Coalition of Legendary Defense (COLD). After a short lived membership, COLD and TotalFarkistan (TF) joined forces to create The Phoenix Federation (TPF). EC has been a member in good standing with TPF since it's creation. Under the direction of the TPF, EC has participated in war against the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN). EC also participated in the Unjust War as a member of the TPF alliance. On the second day of war EC was wrongfully nuked by NpO nation The New Land.The New Land Ruler Conquistador expected such unhonorable actions from the nuclear capable members of the New Polar Order(NpO) as it is rumored that the NpO was encouraging it's members to go "nuclear rogue" should their nation be in crisis. Despite the Sparta alliance defending the NpO (which in turn is also supporting their rogue nuclear actions), the nation of El Conquistador has refused to launch it's nukes. As of 9/16/2007, the nation of El Conquistador has been nuked 4 times total, all by the same individual. Current Events The TPF alliance has surrendered to the "Justice" League. Currently EC is in a rebuilding phase to repair all damage sustained to their infra, military, and tech. ---- Related Links World Unity Treaty (WUT) The Unjust Path (UJP) Notes - This individual was supposedly removed from the NpO alliance. However it has been determined that despite that nation being a nuclear rogue, that nation remains in the NpO alliance.